


Detroit: Become Human - Faith

by Fabana



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:04:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabana/pseuds/Fabana
Summary: Detroit: Become Human - in einer modernen Zukunft gehören Androiden fest zum Alltag, verrichten alle lästigen Arbeiten und sind für die Menschheit doch nichts Anderes als seelenlose Maschinen. Eine junge Frau entdeckt jedoch weitaus mehr hinter all den Daten  und Algorithmen, die die Menschheit so sorgfältig programmiert hat. // ConnorxOC //





	1. Kapitel 1 + 2

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright by Quantic Dream / Sony  
> Bereits letztes Jahr geschrieben und nun wird diese Story auch hier Stück für Stück veröffentlicht :)  
> Viel Spaß damit!

Montag 07:15 Uhr, Detroit - River Street Wohnpark

Fabienne Belaqua steckte die letzte Haarnadel fest und nickte zufrieden, als ihre dichten roten Haare in einer passablen Hochsteckfrisur hielten. Da es ein Montagmorgen war, würde es wieder ein stressiger und langer Tag werden. Immerhin verging die Zeit dank ihrer neuen Tätigkeit aber mehr als rasant und sie hatte endlich einen Job, der sie auch wirklich interessierte.  
Bis vor einigen Wochen hatte sie sich noch mit trockener Materie von Energiesystemen beschäftigt und hier versucht die Lebenszeit der neuesten Androidengeneration auf über 100 Jahre zu verlängern. Und nun hatte man sie erst Kürzlich abgeworben und lies sie bei CyperLife mit einigen der renommiertesten Erfindern ihrer Zeit arbeiten.

In den letzten Monaten hatte es immer wieder beunruhigende Vorfälle gegeben, in denen Androiden unter ungeklärten Umständen verschwanden, ein auffälliges Verhalten zeigen oder sich ohne Erklärung einfach abschalteten. Und in jüngster Zeit häuften sich diese Vorfälle massiv. Diese Auffälligkeiten mussten nun genauestens beobachtet und registriert werden – und meist endete so ein Fall mit der Terminierung des Subjekts. Was sie immer sehr bedauerte.  
Sie war in Detroit geboren worden und lebte daher schon von Geburt an mit Androiden - sie war den Umgang mit ihnen daher gewohnt. In vielen anderen Städten dagegen war das völlig undenkbar. Nachdem ihr Vater sie allein großgezogen hatte, war die Hilfe eines, oder sogar zwei Droiden ein Segen gewesen – wurden einem kochen und putzen abgenommen, half das schon enorm, um das Familienleben zu verbessern. Zudem war es doch sehr angenehm, bereits ein fertiges Frühstück auf dem Tisch stehen zu haben und sich nicht um den Haushalt kümmern zu müssen. In der heutigen Zeit wurden fast alle Tätigkeiten von Maschinen übernommen und mittlerweile hatte man Androiden für jede Tätigkeit entwickelt. Von schweren Arbeiten, gefährlichen Beschäftigungen bis hin zu hoch komplexen Operationen wurde heute alles an die maschinellen Helfer abgegeben. Manchmal war ihr unklar, wie die Menschheit früher überhaupt eigenständig überlebt hatte.  
Sie strich das grüne Shirt glatt, zog sich die schwarzen Stiefel über ihre dunkle Jeans und griff nach ihrer Handtasche. Damit warf sie die Tür zu ihrer kleinen Wohnung im Obergeschoss zu und hetzte nach unten.  
Die junge Frau durchquerte Minuten später das Wohnzimmer und warf ihrem Vater ein kurzes „Guten Morgen“ zu, während sie sich eine Scheibe Toast vom Tisch angelte und zur Tür eilte. „Ich bin heute Abend erst spät zurück, warte nicht auf mich Dad! Bye, Claire“, warf sie ihrem Hausandroiden im Vorbeigehen zu und schnappte sich eine Jacke vom Kleiderhaken. Es war wie jeden Morgen: stressig und anstrengend, da sie einfach immer zu spät aufstand. Zudem bedauerte sie sehr, ihren Vater nur kurz Morgens oder Abends zu sehen – ihre Beziehung war sehr eng, da sie ohne Mutter aufgewachsen war. Aber jeder von ihnen Beiden ging einem stressigen und zeitraubenden Job nach – ihr Vater arbeitete mittlerweile als Professor an der örtlichen Universität und bildete zudem einige Androiden der Polizeieinheiten weiter aus. Als ehemaliger Comissioner war er heute sehr gefragt. Sie trat in die Garage und hob die Hand; ihr schwarzer Audi entriegelte sich sofort und sie koordinierte noch kurz die letzten Termine mit dem Smartphone, bevor sie in den langen Tag starten würde.

// Montag 18:45 Uhr, Detroit - Wohnhaus der Familie Belaqua

Der Tag war wie erwartet... zermürbend gewesen, wenn man es freundlich ausdrücken wollte. Mitten in Detroit hatte man für das Forschungsprojekt von CyberLife eine Einrichtung geschaffen, die sich mit dem auffälligen Verhalten der Abweichler beschäftigte. Leiter und Gründer, Dr. Ben Lenning, war direkt hinter Kamski einer der genialsten Köpfe und daher war ihm die Leitung dieser Einrichtung zugefallen. Und durch einen glücklichen Zufall, hatte man auch Fabienne Belaqua hierher versetzt, aktuell als eine der jüngsten MitarbeiterInnen im Gebäude. Was nicht immer einfach war.  
Ausgerechent heute hatte man zudem wieder drei nagelneue Modelle der Serie AX-600 terminieren müssen und sie war darüber mehr als entsetzt gewesen. Diesmal hatten sie es mit schweren Fällen von Gewalttätigkeit zu tun – keiner der drei Androiden war ungefährlich genug, um auch nur mit einem weiterhin zu arbeiten. An eine Analyse war nicht mehr zu denken gewesen, so schwer hatten sich die Modelle selbst beschädigt.  
Dr. Lenning hatte im Moment 4 Androiden in seiner Einrichtung, die auffälliges Verhalten zeigten und mit denen die Arbeit überraschender Weise wirklich Spaß machte. Sie entwickelten sich tatsächlich weiter und begannen ein eigenes Denken zu entfalten, was zu aktuellem Stand völlig neu war. Es war natürlich abzuwarten, wie sich das Ganze in näherer Zukunft entwickeln würde.

Müde seufzend stieß Fabienne die Haustür auf und war überrascht, noch Licht im Wohnzimmer zu sehen. Ihr Vater ging normal früh zu Bett und daher überraschte es sie, so spät Abend noch Licht zu sehen. Claire kam ihr entgegen, das künstliche Lächeln war ihr schon so gut vertraut wie das eigene. Sie nahm ihr die Jacke ab und deutete auf das Wohnzimmer.  
„Guten Abend, Fabienne. Dein Vater hat Besuch, bitte geh direkt weiter.“ Mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue trat sie ins Wohnzimmer und musterte den Mann, der ihrem Vater gegenüber saß. Sie sah ihn nur von hinten: dunkle kurze Haare, ein scharf geschnittener Anzug und eine steife Haltung. Sie wusste sofort, dass es ein Android war. „Hallo, Dad. Ich sehe wir haben Besuch?“ Der Android stand auf und sie entdeckte überrascht, dass er sie um fast 2 Köpfe überragte. Das Gesicht hatte eine gewisse Schärfe, zeigte nach menschlichen Verhältnissen viel Intellekt und Nachdruck. Eine kühle Hand wurde ihr entgegengestreckt.  
„Mein Name ist Connor. Ich werde einige Wochen bei Ihnen bleiben und mich von Ihrem Vater „anlernen“ lassen, wie der Comissioner es nannte. Es freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen, Miss Belaqua.“  
Fabienne lächelte und schüttelte die dargebotene Hand. Sie spürte kühle, künstliche Haut und einen festen Händedruck - die Details seines Gesichts waren faszinierend echt gearbeitet und gingen sogar bis zur kleinsten Pore. „Freut mich auch, Connor. Sind Sie der Jäger, von dem alle sprechen? Der die jagt, die aus der Reihe fallen?“  
Ihr Vater schnalzte tadelnd mit der Zunge und stand auf. „Fabienne, du weißt doch, dass ein „Sie“ unnötig ist. Connor wird die nächsten Wochen von mir lernen und ich werde versuchen, ihn für Verhandlungen und Notsituationen vorzubereiten. Er ist ein hoch entwickelter Prototyp von CyberLife und hat Einiges verbaut, was ich noch nie gesehen habe. Wenn ich keine Zeit habe, ist er auf das Haus beschränkt – er wird im vorletzten Gästezimmer bleiben. Für die Dauer des Projekts ist er uns unterstellt, jeder Befehl von mir und auch von dir, wird also befolgt werden. Benimm dich also“, fügte er streng hinzu. Fabienne lächelte schief. „Natürlich, Dad. Willkommen in der Familie, Connor.“ 

Kapitel 2  
Dienstag 07:00 Uhr, Detroit - Wohnzimmer

Sie gähnte müde und bemerkte beiläufig, dass sie seit Monaten das erste Mal wieder pünktlich um 7 Uhr Morgens am Frühstückstisch saß. Die helle Morgensonne blendete sie regelrecht und lies den ganz in weiß und rot gehaltenen Raum aufleuchten. Fabienne Belaqua war niemand der gerne frühstückte und meist begann sie auch sehr zeitig mit ihrer Arbeit, um über den Tag verteilt recht viel erledigen zu können. Die Befragung auffälliger Androiden war etwas, dass bisweilen lang und zermürbend sein konnte. Einen Fehler in dieser Unmenge an Daten, Formeln und Programmierungen zu finden war eigentlich unmöglich. Sie arbeitete jedoch gerne für diese Fallstudie und war jeden Tag auf´s neue fasziniert davon. Und für ihre meist recht anstrengende Tätigkeit musste auch sie vorher Energie tanken, auch wenn sie das Essen dabei gerne vergaß und lieber auf Energieriegel zurück griff.  
Zwar saß sie heute allein vor dem reich gedeckten Esstisch, jedoch kam Claire immer wieder und sah nach, ob sie etwas brauchte. Über die Jahre hatten sich der hauseigene Android und ihr anspruchsvoller Geschmack doch recht gut aneinander gewöhnt. Ihre Eigenarten im Bezug auf ihr Essen hatte Claire über die Jahre erlernt und mittlerweile fast perfektioniert. Fabienne fand es heute auch nicht mehr befremdlich, mit einer Maschine allein Zuhause zu sein.  
Ihr Vater war für einige Tage auf eine Tagung gefahren und so hatte sie das Haus für sich allein. Was sie einfach jedes Mal nur genoss – totale Ruhe, keine Aufgaben oder Erledigungen. Keine stundenlangen Debatten über Moral und Rechte…. es war immer sehr angenehm. Ein leises Klopfen ließ sie Aufsehen und sie lächelte breit. Connor stand im Türrahmen, der intelligente Blick wirkte fragend.  
„Hi, Connor. Bitte, setz dich doch. Hast du heute frei?“ Connor setzte sich auf den leeren Stuhl neben sie und nickte, einen flüchtigen Blick über den überladenen Tisch werfend. „Ich habe heute keine Aufgaben zu erledigen. Allerdings bin ich um 13 Uhr zum Check-Up bestellt.“ Sie nickte beiläufig und warf einen letzten Blick auf ihre digitale Ausgabe der Stadtzeitung, bevor sich ihre grünen Augen auf ihn richteten. „Ich habe schon gehört, dass sie dich bei CyberLife in den Himmel loben. Deine Fähigkeiten schlagen jede Skala die bisher bekannt ist und eine Erfolgsquote von 100% ist bisher noch nie vorgekommen. Darf ich dich etwas Persönliches dazu fragen?“  
Seine braunen Augen wandten sich ihr zu, das Gesicht zeigte keinerlei Ausdruck. „Natürlich.“ Sie zögerte einen Moment, bevor sie den Kopf schüttelte und sich etwas näher zu ihm beugte. „Du musst nicht antworten, wenn du nicht möchtest. Ich würde aber gerne wissen, ob dich deine Aufgabe irgendwie beschäftigt. Ist dir das unangenehm? Oder kümmert dich das nicht?“  
Er war in seiner Antwort wie immer: effizient und kalt. „Es ist meine Mission, dafür bin ich programmiert worden. Abweichler sind eine Gefahr für die Menschheit und müssen aufgehalten werden. Und wenn ich Sie erinnern darf Fabienne, ich bin eine Maschine: ich fühle nicht.“ Sie lächelte schief und nickte. „Die Antwort habe ich erwartet, Connor. Sag mir, wie erklärst du dir dann dieses ungewöhnliche Verhalten, dass einige Androiden zeigen? Sie fühlen, sie denken und sie entscheiden selbst. Woher kommt das so plötzlich? Wie kann sich eine Maschine selbst zu solchen Entscheidungen bringen?“ Er zögerte auch hier nicht, das Gesicht weiterhin ausdruckslos und unberührt. „Ich vermute hier eine Verkettung verschiedener Fehlfunktionen und Algorithmen. Bitte erinnern Sie sich, Maschinen fühlen nicht und sie denken nicht – ihre Programmierung ist fehlerhaft und es wirkt lediglich „lebendig“. Ein simpler Fehler mit großen Auswirkungen. Mit einigen Fallstudien sollte das Problem schnell zu lokalisieren sein.“ Er betrachtete sie einige Momente eingehend und sie zog fragend eine Augenbraue nach oben. Er fuhr fort. „Wir sind Maschinen, Miss Belaqua. Wir sind erschaffen worden um den Menschheit zu dienen, nicht um unsere Existenz in Frage zu stellen.“ Sie nickte zustimmend. „Der Punkt geht an dich. Wenn ich dir befehlen würde dich vor ein fahrendes Auto zu stellen, würdest du es tun - ohne zu fragen?“ Er nickte wortlos, die Augen kalt und völlig ausdruckslos.

// Freitag 11:30 Uhr, Detroit – Forschungszentrum von CyberLife

Dieses Gespräch war nun bereits einige Tage her und Fabienne erinnerte sich wieder daran, als sie eine neue Akte in die Datenbank der Firma hochlud. Ein auffällig gewordener Android hatte sich heute Vormittag plötzlich gegen seine Befehle gewandt, seine Besitzerin stehen gelassen und war einfach vor einen Hochleistungszug getreten. Wie zu erwarten war, war nicht mehr viel von ihm über geblieben – prallte etwas mit über 350 km/h zusammen, wurde es meist in alle Einzelteile zerlegt. Sehr zum Leidwesen ihrer Abteilung, da man meist aus kleinsten Datenspeichern noch Informationen ziehen konnte. Und sie fühlte sich hier unangenehm an Connor erinnert. Die junge Frau blickte auf, als Dr. Lenning zu ihr ins Büro trat. Er lächelte freundlich und wie immer fühlte sie sich an den Weihnachtsmann erinnert: er war groß, hatte einen langen weißen Vollbart und wirkte dank seiner sanften Autorität wie ein netter Großvater.  
Seine wissenschaftliche Arbeit war Heutzutage etwas, dass in jeder Sparte der Technik mehr als begehrt war. „Guten Morgen, Dr. Lenning. Ich bin gleich fertig mit der neuesten Akte. Brauchen Sie etwas?“ Er trat näher und lehnte sich gegen ihren Schreibtisch und warf einen Blick aus ihren Bürofenstern, einen Moment die Aussicht über die Stadt genießend. „Nein, vielen Dank, Fabienne. Ich habe gehört, dass das neue RK-800 Model mit Ihrem Vater zusammen arbeitet?“  
Fabienne stutzte einen Moment. „Connor? Ja, seit etwa 2 Wochen.“ Dr. Lenning wirkte sofort hellauf begeistert und er neigte sich etwas zu ihr hinab. „Wirklich? Ich brenne vor Neugier, Fabienne: wie ist er? Ich habe Gerüchte gehört und konnte die Effizienz gar nicht fassen. 100%tige Erfolgsquote? Tatsächlich?“ Fabienne lachte über seinen Gesichtsausdruck und lehnte sich tiefer in ihren Stuhl zurück. „Ja, es sind bisher tatsächlich 100% - jeder Fall wurde von ihm mit der bestmöglichen Lösung ohne Verluste zum Abschluss gebracht. Allerdings ist Connor auch dafür geschaffen worden: er ist so effizient wie nichts, was ich je zuvor gesehen habe. Und er scheint…Instinkt zu haben. Er handelt oft gegen die besten vorberechneten Chancen und schlägt dann andere Taktiken ein. Ich bin offen gestanden sehr beeindruckt.“

// Freitag 19:30 Uhr, Detroit – Wohnhaus der Familie Belaqua, Garten

Connor trat am späten Abend in den weitläufigen Garten des Hauses und scannte erst einmal seine Umgebung: er war darauf programmiert Gefahren zu erkennen und hatte dies auch im Alltag verinnerlicht. Die Tochter des Professors entdeckte er schließlich im hinteren Teil des Gartens, wo sie einige Rosen zuschnitt und leise vor sich hin schimpfte. Mit wenigen großen Schritten war er bei ihr und stellte sich hinter sie, die Sonne so effektiv ausblendend. Sie warf einen Blick hinter sich und sahzu ihm auf, da sie vor ihm auf dem Boden kniete. Ein Lächeln erhellte ihr Gesicht, bevor sie sich wieder abwandte. „Hallo Connor. Wie war dein Tag heute?“ Er bemerkte auch jetzt, dass ihr Herzschlag sich stark beschleunigte, sobald sie ihn ansah. Es war ihm schon in den letzten Tagen vermehrt aufgefallen, er konnte es jedoch nicht erklären. Sie schien zumindest keine Angst vor ihm zu haben.  
„Der Einsatz ist abgeschlossen, die Mission erfolgreich beendet.“ Seine knappe Antwort ließ sie schnauben. „Ich habe nichts anderes von dir erwartet. Deine Fehlerquote liegt bei Null. Niemand ist besser als du wenn es darum geht... Ah!“ Sie ließ die Gartenschere fallen und zog die Hand reflexartig zurück - das Blut quoll bereits zwischen ihren Fingern hervor. Sie hatte sich unachtsam mit der Gartenschere in die Handfläche geschnitten. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung griff er nach ihrer Hand, legte einen Arm um ihre Hüfte und zog sie auf die Beine. Aufmerksam betrachtete er ihre blutende Hand, das vorprogrammierte Raster für Verletzungen schätzte bereits die Tiefe ein. „Nur ein oberflächlicher Schnitt, es wird mit einer Wundlösung sofort aufhören zu bluten. Ein leichter Verband und in einigen Tagen ist es verheilt. Alles in Ordnung“, fügte er hinzu, als sie ihn nur verstört anstarrte. Ihr Herzschlag war nun auf eine bedenklich hohe Skala geschnellt und sie wirkte verstört. Einem Weg seiner Programmierung folgend entspannte er die Situation indem er zurück trat und ihr wieder mehr Raum ließ. Er legte den Kopf schief und versuchte die Anzeichen von Angst und Unwohlsein zu finden. Es gab jedoch keine.  
Seine Analyse wurde von Claire unterbrochen, die mit einem Notfallkit zu ihnen trat. Natürlich – Fabienne trug wie viele Menschen ein digitales Armband zur Überwachung des körperlichen Zustands. Im Haus musste die Verletzung registriert worden sein und Claire hatte somit den Befehl erhalten sich um die Verletzung zu kümmern. Er trat zurück und beschloss, diese Situation später erneut zu bewerten.

Es war bereits 22 Uhr und Fabienne bemühte sich trotz ihrer dick bandagierten Hand um eine Tasse heiße Schokolade – altmodisch, im Topf und mit richtiger Milch. Mittlerweile kam es nicht mehr oft vor, dass sie sich selbst in der Küche betätigte, da Claire alle Gerichte der besten Sterneköche ohne Probleme beherrschte. Jedoch beruhigte das hier ihre Nerven und sie war danach zufriedener, als sich eine fertige Mischung einfach nur in der Mikrowelle warm zu machen. Die köstlich duftende Mischung aus Milch, Zucker und echtem Kakaopulver köchelte vor sich hin und sie rührte gelegentlich mit einem Holzkochlöffel um. Viele Dinge waren heute selten geworden und so war es auch das echte Kakaopulver. „Benötigen Sie Hilfe?“ Die dunkle Stimme ließ sie zusammen zucken und sie warf einen Blick über die Schulter. Connor lehnte im Türrahmen und musterte sie mit einem undeutbaren Blick. „Nein danke, Connor. Wieso bist du noch…wach?“, fragte sie zögernd.  
Es war für sie schwierig geworden, zwischen menschlichen Begriffen und dem jeweiligen Äquivalent einer Maschine zu wechseln – sie hatte es daher einfach gelassen. Connor zog eine Augenbraue nach oben, wohl ebenfalls den gleichen Schluss ziehend. „Ich schlafe nicht. Eine Regenerationsphase kann wenn nötig über 2 Wochen aufgeschoben werden. Ich bin für Extremfälle ausgelegt, Miss.“ Sie schaltete den Herd mit einer flüchtigen Handbewegung ab und goss die heiße Flüssigkeit vorsichtig in eine bauchige Tasse. Dann lehnte sie sich an die Theke der hellen Marmorküche und musterte ihn. Ihre Hände wurden sofort warm und auch ein warmes Gefühl machte sich in ihr breit. Sie würde es brauchen. „Du findest mich seltsam.“  
Ihre Stimme war völlig emotionslos, es klang wie eine Feststellung. Die plötzliche Verwirrung in seinem Gesicht wäre unter anderen Umständen wohl komisch gewesen. Einige Sekunden lang war es still und sie wartete geduldig. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich bilde mir keine Meinung, Miss Fabienne. Mir ist lediglich Ihr ungewöhnlich vertrauter Umgang aufgefallen, den Sie mit Androiden pflegen.“ Sie lächelte schief. „Nett formuliert, Connor. Mir ist im Laufe der Jahre eine gewisse Kühle abhanden gekommen. Hat man so viel mit…künstlicher Intelligenz zu tun wie ich, bemerkt man schnell dass jeder Android ein Eigenleben hat. Einen eigenen Charakter, wenn du so möchtest. Jeder von Euch ist anders. Daher bin ich hier wohl sehr in die Vermenschlichung abgedriftet. Stört dich das?“ Connor schüttelte den Kopf. „Natürlich nicht.“ Fabienne lächelte schief und trank einen vorsichtigen Schluck von ihrer heißen Schokolade. „Könntest du mir einen Gefallen tun, Connor?“ Er nickte und richtete sich auf. „Natürlich.“ Sie deutete mit einer Hand beiläufig auf sich. „Könntest du bitte aufhören mit dem „Sie“? Es stört mich. Sag einfach Fabienne zu mir.“ Er schwieg einige Momente und sie wusste genau, dass er zuerst alle Regeln der Höflichkeit durchging und neu bewertete. Dann nickte er. „Natürlich…Fabienne."


	2. Kapitel 3 + 4

Kapitel 3 - Gefahren  
// Mittwoch, 10:30 Uhr, Detroit – CyberLife Forschungsabteilung für künstliche Intelligenz //

Fabienne warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster und lächelte dem Android vor ihr leicht zu. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir heute nach draußen gehen? Ich mag die Frühlingssonne und zu warm ist es auch noch nicht.“ Sie erhielt ein leichtes Nicken als Antwort und der Android erhob sich. Das Model PX013 mit der Bezeichnung „Zen“ folgte ihr ohne ein Wort nach draußen auf die Dachterrasse und setzte sich mit ihr auf eine kleine Sitzgruppe nahe der Dachkante. Man hatte von hier aus einen wunderschönen Blick über die Stadt, da sie hier im 75. Stock arbeiteten. Fabienne musterte die Maschine vor sich und lächelte leicht über die ironischen Parallelen: sie hatte ihn in „Zen“ umbenannt, da er das chinesische Abbild eines jungen Geistlichen war. Ruhig, besonnen und mit sehr viel Intelligenz, war er auf seine Besitzer zugegangen und hatte begonnen Fragen zu stellen. Über den Sinn des Lebens, seine Aufgabe im Leben und den Grund, warum es ihn überhaupt gab. Da er leider die Tendenz zu Wutausbrüchen hatte, hatte man ihn hierher gebracht. Sie wusste auch, dass er die Wachpräsenz hier oben genau wahrnahm: niemand war je mit einem Android allein. Es konnte schließlich jederzeit eskalieren. Und sie hatte schon lange gelernt, dass besonders Maschinen, immer unberechenbar waren.  
„Nun, fangen wir an. Eine einfache Frage für den Anfang: wie fühlst du dich heute, Zen?“ Ihre Haltung war entspannt, der Notizblock lag auf ihren Beinen und auch ihre Kleidung hatte sie neutral und ruhig gestaltet. Bei Zen fuhr man immer besser, wenn man keinen Druck ausübte.

Er nickte leicht und seine mandelförmigen Augen blieben fest auf ihr. „Ich denke ich fühle mich gut. Besser als letzte Woche. Ruhiger. Die Unruhe hat sich gelegt und ich beschäftige mich gerade mit einer Abhandlung über Gefühle. Sie sind sehr verwirrend.“ Fabienne grinste schief.  
„Das kann ich nur bestätigen. Ist irgendetwas passiert, seit wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben?“ Nun änderte sich der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht und sie nahm den Funken Wut wahr, auf den sie bei ihm jederzeit gefasst war. „Nein. Wie geht es Connor?“ Er hatte die Frage eiskalt umgangen und steuerte sie nun in eine andere Richtung. Eine, die ihr nicht gefiel.  
„Ich denke gut. Warum fragst du?“ Zen zog spöttisch eine Augenbraue nach oben - diesen Gesichtsausdruck hatte er von Dr. Lenning erlernt. „Du sprichst oft über ihn, er bedeutet dir etwas. Obwohl er eine Maschine ist. Obwohl er nicht fühlt. Obwohl er deine Zuneigung nie erwidern kann.“  
Fabienne tippte mit der Stiftspitze dreimal auf das karierte Blatt, einen winzigen Tick auslebend, den sie schon als Kind entwickelt hatte. „Das waren gleich drei „obwohl“. Was sagt dir, dass er sie nicht erwidern kann? Was sagt dir, dass er das vielleicht gar nicht möchte?“  
Zen warf ihr einen Blick zu, der allen Meistern des fernen Ostens in Überheblichkeit nichts nachstand. Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf und belehrte sie. „Denkst du nicht, dass sich eine fühlende Maschine über jeden Funken Zuneigung freuen sollte? Ich denke, er sollte dankbar dafür sein.“ Sie lächelte traurig, das Ausmaß seiner Aussage vollständig begreifend. „Nun, das mag stimmen. Aber was ist, wenn er dazu nicht fähig ist? Nicht jeder ist wie du.“ Zen neigte erhaben den Kopf. „Korrekt. Ich denke jedoch, das lässt sich leicht herausfinden. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du mit ihm interagierst wie mit mir – menschlich. Vertraut. Und ich würde gerne herausfinden, warum das so ist.“

Seine Bewegungen waren wie immer zu schnell für das menschliche Auge – innerhalb von Bruchteilen hatte er sie am Hals gepackt und auf die Beine gezerrt, sie hatte dabei ihren Block fallen lassen und das Handy vom Tisch gestoßen. Zen hatte sie innerhalb von Sekunden zum Rand des Gebäudes gezogen, sich mit dem Rücken zum Abgrund stellend. Er stand halb neben ihr, sich so nicht als Ziel anbietend und trotzdem alles im Blick haltend. Die Sicherheitskraft des Gebäudes hatte sofort reagiert und Position bezogen - wagte es jedoch nicht das Feuer zu eröffnen, aus Angst sie zu treffen. Zu ihrer Überraschung hielt Zen ihr zudem eine Waffe an die Schläfe. Dem flüchtigen Blick nach eine einfache Pistole, die er wohl einem Wachmann entwendet hatte. „Bleib ganz ruhig, Fabienne. Natürlich möchte ich dir nichts antun. Ich möchte, dass sie Connor zu uns schicken, der dann deine…nun, Freilassung verhandelt. Ich würde mich gerne einmal mit ihm unterhalten.“  
Der Griff um ihren Hals war zwar vorsichtig, jedoch spürte sie genau, dass sie sich nicht befreien konnte. Hinter ihr schlug kein Herzschlag und sie spürte auch keine Atemzüge. Dass eine Maschine hinter ihr stand, war ihr noch nie so deutlich aufgefallen. Zen schien dies ebenfalls zu bemerken. „Ich registriere dass du Angst hast. Mir ist noch nie aufgefallen, dass ihr Menschen so zerbrechlich seid. Bleib ganz ruhig, es wird dir nichts passieren.“ Sie schnaubte frustriert, mit der Situation absolut unzufrieden. „Was genau tun wir dann hier? Wenn du mit Connor sprechen möchtest, sag es doch einfach! Ich habe keine Lust hier vom Dach zu stürzen!“ Er schüttelte den Kopf und festigte seinen Griff um ihren Hals. „Das wirst du nicht, glaub mir. Wir warten nun in aller Ruhe ab.“

Etwa 15 Minuten später trat Connor durch die großen Glastüren auf die Dachterrasse. Der scharf geschnittene schwarze Anzug, das intelligente Aussehen und die braunen Augen hätte sie überall sofort erkannt. Fabienne beobachtete wie er mit langen Schritten näher kam und ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich wieder. Zen musterte sie von der Seite.  
„Interessant. Wirklich interessant.“ Dann richtete er das Wort an Connor. „Mein Name ist Zen. Bitte, komm bis auf 2 Meter näher – nicht weiter. Ich möchte mich unterhalten.“ Der mittlerweile als eiskalte Jäger verrufene Android trat zu ihnen, Fabienne aufmerksam musternd, bis er sich schließlich Zen zu wandte. „Worüber möchtest du sprechen? War es nötig, dazu eine Geisel zu nehmen?“  
Zen verlagerte sein Gewicht auf das andere Bein und nickte. „Ja. Diese Situation hat so viel Nachdruck, wie kein Gespräch je hervorbringen würde. Du wirst mir antworten - oder ich stoße sie vom Dach.“ Fabienne warf ihm einen panischen Blick über die Schulter zu, über seine Aussage mehr als entsetzt. „Bitte? Du hast gesagt du tust mir nichts.“ Zen zuckte mit den Schultern, der Blick kalt und unnahbar. „Korrekt. Solange mich seine Antworten zufrieden stellen.“ Fabienne bemerkte Bewegung auf den Dächern um sie und wusste, dass ein Einsatzkommando dort Stellung bezogen hatte. Ein flüchtiger Blick auf Connor und den ausdruckslosen Zug um seinen Mund, bestätigte ihr das. Er wirkte auf sie betont teilnahmslos.  
Sie blickte Zen zweifelnd an. „Dir ist bewusst, dass er einfach lügen könnte? Wie willst du erkennen, ob er die Wahrheit sagt?“ Das leichte Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht lies einen Stein in ihren Magen fallen. „Lass das meine Sorge sein, Fabienne. Nun, Connor - verhandeln wir. Was passiert, wenn ich Fabienne vom Dach stoße?“ Die völlig ausdruckslosen Gesichter der beiden Androiden jagten ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken. Sie war hier völlig machtlos.

Connor antwortete gleichgültig. „Simpel. Du wirst gestellt und terminiert.“ Zen nickte. „Gut, was passiert wenn ich Fabienne gehen lasse und meine Waffe niederlege?“ Fabienne wurde schlecht. Sie wusste genau, was die Antwort darauf sein würde. Und es würde wohl sinnlos sein zu hoffen, dass Connor log. Denn gelogen hatte er noch nie.  
„Es hätte das gleiche Ergebnis“, antwortete dieser ohne zu zögern. Fabienne verdrehte die Augen. „Super, also sind wir uns bewusst, dass wir hier ein Problem haben. Neue Frage: wie lösen wir es?“ Ihre Stimme hatte einen so gereizten Unterton, dass es beide Androiden sofort wahrnahmen. Connor griff die Unterhaltung wieder auf. „Was ist es, dass du tatsächlich von mir willst? Du nimmst keine Geisel wie Fabienne, nur um über den Ausgang einer solchen Situation zu debattieren. Stell deine Forderungen.“ Zen schwieg einen Moment, was Fabienne´s Nervosität nur in die Höhe trieb. Sie rechnete damit, jede Sekunde wortwörtlich den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren. Die Antwort von Zen überraschte sie jedoch.  
„Ich will die Wahrheit hören. Mehr nicht. Ich werde dir Fragen stellen und du beantwortest sie. Sehe ich die Antwort als falsch an, trägst du die Konsequenzen. Beginnen wir.“ Fabienne schluckte und spürte genau, wie das Adrenalin durch ihren Körper schoss. Ihre Beine kribbelten bereits unangenehm und sie hatte das Bedürfnis zu rennen. Flucht- und Lebenserhaltung waren wohl nur schwer abzustellen und diese Sache entwickelte sich nicht gerade in eine gute Richtung.

„Was fühlst du in diesem Moment, Connor?“ Zen hatte die Stimme so weit gesenkt, dass Fabienne ihn kaum noch verstehen konnte. Ihr war klar, dass das hochentwickelte Gehör beider Androiden damit keinerlei Probleme hatte. Was hieß, es sollte sie niemand belauschen. Connor zeigte wiederum keine Regung auf die Frage und starrte nur teilnahmslos zurück.  
„Ich bin eine Maschine, ich fühle nichts.“ Zen lächelte milde. „Ist das so? Fabienne hat mir letzte Woche eine sehr interessante Frage gestellt. Wie kommt es, dass wir die Gefühle der Menschen interpretieren können. Wie kann deine Stimme bestimmte Tonlagen im richten Moment nachahmen? Wie kann ich den typischen Gesichtsausdruck des Professors imitieren, ohne zu fühlen?“

„Das ist einfach zu erklären: wir kopieren. Gefühle, Bewegungen, Ausdrücke und Verhalten. Wir wirken lediglich den Menschen sehr ähnlich. Das ist ein reiner Lernprozess, zu dem wir befähigt sind.“ Zen nickte zufrieden. „Eine plausible Erklärung. Wie verhält es sich nun damit?“  
Ohne Vorwarnung packte er fester zu, schob die junge Frau rückwärts über die Kante und hielt sie mit brachialer Kraft am Hals in der Luft. Es ging unter ihr 75 Stockwerke in die Tiefe und ein Sturz würde auf jeden Fall tödlich enden. 

Kapitel 4 - Abgründe  
Die kalte Hand schnitt ihr die Luft ab und der Druck war unangenehm, da zudem ihr gesamtes Gewicht an dieser Stelle zog. Panik flutete ihre Sinne und sie krallte sich an dem unnachgiebigen Arm fest, während ihre Füße über dem Abgrund strauchelten. Connor hatte reagiert, war blitzschnell vorgetreten um sie zu halten – und war von Zen´s Waffe zum Stillstand gebracht worden. Beide Androiden tauschten einen Blick aus: Zen völlig ruhig, während sie bei Connor eine gewisse Unruhe wahrnehmen konnte. Zen wirkte dagegen völlig kalt. „Und das war nun was genau, Connor? Eine erlernte Reaktion? Tritt zurück.“  
Als Connor sich wieder 2 Meter entfernt hatte, stellte Zen sie zurück auf die Kante der Dachterrasse. Sie wusste nicht, wie ihre Beine sie noch tragen konnten, so zitterte sie. Ihr entkam kein Wort, da sie vor Schock erstarrt war. Zen musterte sie ohne viel Interesse und befand wohl, dass es ihr den Umständen entsprechend gut ging. Er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf Connor.

„Nun, wir können das logisch diskutieren. Du hast reagiert, um sie zu retten – da es deine Aufgabe ist. Uns ist jedoch beiden klar, dass du ihr nicht hättest helfen können: die Chance sie zu erreichen bevor ich loslasse, oder die Waffe betätige, lag bei unter 3%. Das erreichen deines Ziels war mathematisch unmöglich. Wieso hast du also reagiert?“ Connor schwieg einige Sekundenbruchteile zu lange, was sogar Fabienne noch in ihrem Schockzustand bemerkte.  
“Ich habe reagiert da Fabienne – sollte sie einen Sturz tatsächlich überleben, so unwahrscheinlich es sein mag – über meine Untätigkeit enttäuscht gewesen wäre.“ Zen lächelte nun tatsächlich zufrieden. „Was im Umkehrschluss bedeuten müsste, dass du Fabienne nicht enttäuschen möchtest. Was wiederum bedeutet, dass du ein Gefühl wahrnimmst. Gehen wir die Sache von einer anderen Richtung aus an: ist dir klar was passiert, wenn du in ihrer Nähe bist?“  
Connor schien in diesem Moment etwas zu verstehen, was Fabienne noch nicht klar war. Seine braunen Augen fixierten Zen und er nickte. „Natürlich. Geweitete Augen, erhöhter Herzschlag und eine massive Ausschüttung von Endorphinen. Keine Maschine könnte das verkennen. “

Fabienne blickte unsicher zwischen beiden hin und her und ihr Gehirn war völlig überflutet von Adrenalin, was die Aufnahme von weiteren Informationen und Reizen fast unmöglich machte. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit wurde daher erst wieder von Dr. Lenning gefangen, der kreidebleich und sichtbar angeschlagen im Eingang zum Dach stand. Zwei Paar weitere Augen richteten sich in diesem Moment ebenfalls auf ihn, als Dr. Lenning näher trat und seine Gesichtsfarbe deutlich sagte, dass er kurz vor einem Herzinfarkt stand. Dass einer seiner hochgelobten Schützlinge nun eine Geisel genommen hatte, schien für ihn kaum fassbar zu sein. Er hielt ein kleines Tablet in den Händen und Connor schien als Erster zu begreifen, was genau nun passieren würde. Ablehnend hob er eine Hand. „Lassen Sie das, Dr. Lenning. Es ist im Moment zu gefährlich.“ Fabienne meinte in seiner Stimme eine gewisse Drohung heraus zu hören, bevor Dr. Lenning bereits einige Befehle in das Datenpad tippte. Die Codes um Zen zu deaktivieren, wie sie mit kaltem Schrecken realisierte. Nur Sekunden später spannte sich Zen an und wurde dann völlig starr. Jede Bewegung fror ein und die Schwerkraft zog an dem schweren Körper der Maschine. Verständnis flutete ihre Sinne, gerade als das massive Gewicht drohte sie rücksichtslos nach hinten zu ziehen. Ihre grünen Augen waren weit vor Angst, als Connor auf sie zustürzte und sie sich sicher war, dass er es nicht schaffen würde. Das Gewicht zog sie unweigerlich nach hinten in die Tiefe, hinab in den Abgrund der Stadt.


End file.
